Justice, War, and Love?
by x.Theory.of.Chaos.x
Summary: Ryuzaki is battling his feelings - how can he admit that he loves Kira? What happens when L takes on a new case? Who's "Zero" and the boy against him by "justice?" YAOI: fluff & LEMON L x Light, L x Suzaku, Lelouch x Light, Lelouch x Suzaku
1. Chapter 1: Temptations of Two Natures

(A/N): Okay, so I made this story set around the the time for Death Note when L had surveillance on Misa and Light (Light was in handcuffs btw - kinky. ;3) Oh yeah, and I refer to L as Ryuzaki in this, 'cause I think it sounds better. I know some events don't entirely match up with the DN plot, but hey. I know that the time period doesn't really fit with Code Geass either, which was set around 2010 (wayyy past when L died), but try to think of it like they were really close in time. Also, I haven't finished Code Geass yet (I'm only on Episode 14 so it's towards the beginning. XD;) The story starts out kind of slow in the beginning 'cause I need to set up the plot, but I thought this would be an awesome crossover, so yeah. Yay! My first fanfic! :D Hope you enjoy it! It will be updated regularly, and there **is **yaoi lemon to come. XP Enjoy!~~~ :3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Clink._

The sound of metal hitting ceramic - a high-pitched clarion.

_Clink._

The spoon tapped against the side of the beige, enameled tea cup once more before it came to a rest on the plate below. Inhaling the scent and - to no one's surprise - adding a few more cubes of sugar to the mixture, the hunched figure sat at his desk on a wheeled chair. Of course, "sitting" would be too formal to describe what he was doing in all reality. Resting his hands on top of his kneecaps, Ryuzaki faintly listened to the voice behind him as he stared ahead at the computer screen.

"Ryuzaki, I've brought you some Darjeeling tea. I've prepared it to your liking as always. If you have any requests please tell me immediately."

Ryuzaki pressed his right thumb gently to his lip and talked; devoid of emotion.

"Thank you, Watari. That will be all."

Watari silently exited the room as Ryuzaki toyed around with the spoon once more. Without moving his gaze, he brought the drink to his lips and sipped it gently. It wouldn't be very polite to slurp in front of guests. Well…_guest_.

The task force had gone home for the night at Ryuzaki's firm and demanding request. Only one individual had incessantly refused to leave the headquarters - as was foreseeable for Ryuzaki. Of course, it was none other than Light Yagami.

"Ryuzaki, it's late. We should quit for the night."

With a yawn, Ryuzaki's companion impatiently waited for a response.

"Mmm. You go ahead."

His onyx eyes refused to blink as they simply stared at the blinding statistics before him. Sakura TV's broadcasts, Kira-worshipping websites, and the recordings of meetings within the Yotsuba group building were all displayed on the screen in front of him. Light grunted with irritation, jerking his hand upward to stir a reaction from Ryuzaki's unmoving body at last.

"I don't think I can leave right now without you."

Light's eyes rolled as they directed to the metal handcuffs which chained the two together.

"Oh… That would explain it."

Ryuzaki seemed unfazed; excluding the small gaze he gave Light. _I need to figure this out…_Carefully reviewing the thoughts in his head Ryuzaki engorged himself into deep thought:

_Fact #1 - Light was Kira. That was now a 97% chance. His persona, his access to police information, his intelligence…everything made sense._

_Fact #2 - Misa Amane was the second Kira. She worshiped Kira, and it was evidence enough to witness her irrevocable love for Light. …Although her "love" was highly aggravating at times. _At this, Ryuzaki grunted softly.

_Fact #3 - There was something…something deep down inside of him… that yearned to see every part of Light - his emotions, his body,_ everything_._

_Fact #4 - Their relationship would ultimately result in death. Whether it would be himself or Light, that much was certain._

Ryuzaki pressed his lips together, then sighing to himself. All the while, Light was grounding his teeth in frustration behind Ryuzaki - who was still deep in thought. Ryuzaki turned his head slowly to the digital clock on the monitor. It was already past midnight.

Light stared at Ryuzaki sitting awkwardly in the chair and asked: "Why can't you sit normally? You're always hunched over like that."

Ryuzaki shuddered at his words. _I'm not…_normal? Deciding to let the last comment slide, Ryuzaki answered Light respectfully.

"If I sit normally, my reasoning ability would drop 40%." Light scoffed at Ryuzaki's words and chose himself not to believe them.

Letting a soft exhale through his lips, he finally stood to his feet.

"Alright then, let's go catch up on some sleep."

But, it was a lie. Ryuzaki had never once slept in his entire life - as proven by the dark bags under his eyes. As Light drifted peacefully off into sleep next to him, Ryuzaki simply stared. What else could he do? Of course they _had_ to sleep in the same bed, they were handcuffed together. But, Ryuzaki used this as an excuse for his alibi. He merely wanted to be with Light whenever and wherever he could.

He looked at Light's delicate features - the gentle glisten of his hair by the moonlight; his small eyelashes flickering softly; even the way he held onto the bed sheets was simply adorable. But, in all his joy and happiness, Ryuzaki wanted to **ruin** Light. He'd rip him from the inside out; as if he were a wild beast devouring his prey. How he'd desired to make the infamous "Kira" his own - only to dirty him and violate him in ways indescribable and unimaginable. _I'm such a sadist._ Ryuzaki gently ruffled Light's hair then rolled over to the other side of the bed, pressing his back to Light's as they lay next to each other. _…If only you weren't Kira…Raito-kun…_

Ryuzaki silently unlocked the handcuff attached to his own hand and chained it to the bedpost behind his head. He pressed his body to the other's - yet without direct purpose. Even if he were to take Light now, surely Light would fight him back. It was in his nature - in _Kira's _nature. Besides that, Ryuzaki's thoughts were too scattered to even begin to think straight. He was in the midst of proving that Light was Kira, and Misa Amane the second Kira. He growled softly once more to himself. _Misa Amane…I know that Light is only using her, but still. I feel the urge to kill her myself. _Ryuzaki breathed a sigh of disappointment and removed his hand from Light's cheek; where he had put it moments before. He rolled off of the bed and stood to his feet, slowly raising his foot to rub against his other leg. Slinking quietly towards the door, Ryuzaki doubted his actions but insisted that it wasn't time yet. He would know when Light was ready to accept his feelings. As his hand rested on the doorknob, he had a sudden realization and returned to the bedside once more.

Ryuzaki stood by the mattress and placed a tender kiss on his Sleeping Beauty's lips, whispering softly towards Light: "Sleep tight, my love."

Returning to his seat in the main lobby, and slumping on the chair in his crouched position once more, Ryuzaki brought small strawberry shortcake to his mouth as he switched all the computer monitors to Sakura TV. After all, how else could he know if there were any recent Kira killings that were broadcasted? It seemed that everyone on the Sakura TV network was a Kira fanatic. Of course, this gave reason for the second Kira to use Sakura TV in any means necessary. _Misa Amane was_ _at the studio during the time of the "Kira festival," or so I like to call it, she_ has _to be the second Kira. There's no hesitation in my mind._ Ryuzaki's thoughts drifted back to the television in hopes of finding out some new evidence. But tonight, it had seemed that the newscasters had something _better_ to cover.

The female's voice rang clearly from the streaming television broadcast. "Hello, and welcome to the evening news. I'm your host, Kiyomi Takada."

_Takada…Light's ex-girlfriend? This is getting interesting…_ Ryuzaki's dark irises shone brighter as he clearly demonstrated his growing curiosity. The voice spoke again; although showing a slight bit of uneasiness in repeating the words from the teleprompter.

"It seems that a case of urgent news has just recently arrived at the station's attention. It is my understanding that Japan is now dividing into two sections. As with the Kira case, this as well is highly controversial and has arisen many disputes. Japan is stuck between establishing itself as 'Area 11' and the 'United States of Japan.' The 'United States of Japan' is supposedly being formed by a man who calls himself 'Zero' - with a goal of overthrowing the Holy Britannian Empire as we know it…"

…_Zero? Hm... _Ryuzaki propped his lip upwards with his thumb as he glanced at the two monitors on his right. One watched over Misa Amane's room for the time being, while the other remained on Light Yagami's. _Could this somehow be related to the Kira incident? Takada said it herself - they both are very controversial. Plus, the two also seem to revolve around struggles of power. Justice is also a major factor. The culprits - Kira and 'Zero' - seem to believe that they are doing what's best for the world. I wonder…Why wasn't I told of this before? _Ryuzaki gently shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a late-night parfait from the refrigerator in the next room. Watari always made the best desserts. Whenever Ryuzaki was feeling down, all he needed was some sweets and all the solemnity dissolves. _Plus, I don't gain any weight. The brain uses the most calories of any organ in the body. Therefore, I just burn off the calories by thinking._ Ryuzaki smiled softly at his last thought, leaning in front of the computer screens once more. This time he opened a window for the online browser. _Ah. So I_ was _contacted._ Under all of his names - including Eraldo Coil, Deneuve, and L - Ryuzaki had received multiple emails from police forces and agencies around the area requesting him to identify and arrest Zero.

Ryuzaki already had his hands full with the Kira investigation. _Maybe that's why Watari didn't bring this to my attention. But, you can't hide anything from me for forever. _He scooped a tiny bit of the parfait with his spoon and brought it eagerly to his lips. Swirling the dessert in his mouth delicate, Ryuzaki took one last sip of his tea before leaning back in his chair. _Well, this case could give me a break from the Kira investigation, and…this actually sounds fairly interesting. Zero, whoever you are, you're going to regret that the great detective L was informed of your presence. I am…justice!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: There was a part of me that wanted to have Watari enter the room as L picked up his spoon and thrust (pun intended XDD) it into the air saying, "I AM JUSTICE!!" then make an awkward moment. XD But, I didn't 'cause this actually needs to be serious.....until the lemony love-making later. XP STAY TUNED!~ X3


	2. Chapter 2: An Insatiable Thirst

(A/N): Yay chapter two is up! :D ...Sorrryyyy no HxC yaoi yet. ._. I still need to have some more plot. But I'm working on it. Expect to see some lemon starting in either the next or fourth installment. Hope you enjoy it! ^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_It's cold._

The rain poured down on the concrete and gravel as Lelouch walked home. His raven-tinted hair was completely soaked and his school uniform was as well. He'd been out with Shirley for quite some time now. She'd looked to him as a confidant and trusted him. Normally, he'd be fine with it, but this time was different. Her father was killed by the Black Knights. Lelouch, being the leader Zero himself, felt remorse at her words even now. It wasn't entirely his fault; it's not like they'd targeted Joseph Fennette specifically. He had just happened to be a casualty along the Path of Blood. Geass could control anything, it was true. But, this time, Lelouch felt so helpless and vulnerable to the world. He clenched his left eye in sorrow and felt the familiar pain crashing over him again. How he felt when his mother died, when Nunnally had lost her eyesight, and how he'd sworn to take revenge against his father on his mother's behalf. Lelouch winced as he thought of all the innocent lives he'd put at risk. Nostalgic words rang inside of his head again.

_The way Kallen had said in a violent tone, "I thought this was for justice!"_

_Or Suzaku's naïve words: "These are people's lives you're playing with; you're nothing but a murderer!" _

_The battle at Narita._

Was it all for nothing? Had they come this far only to be sorely disappointed? He fell to the ground and pounded his fist in frustration. He wanted to destroy the Holy Britannia Empire. He wanted to make his father rue the day his mother had died by his hand. Nothing was certain involving his mother's assassination, except for one fact**:** his father had let her die**.** _That bastard. He left her defenseless and unprotected. He didn't give a damn about her! I will establish a better world for Nunnally. A world where she will never feel threatened…A world where she will live peacefully. _

His mind replayed the day he received Geass from C.C. and became Zero. It was the day that he had made up his mind to eradicate the powerful individuals who oppressed the poor and helpless. _Japan will become its own nation - independent of the world._ _I…Zero…will make sure that ideal is realized. _The absolute power he had - the control over everyone in his way. It was satisfying; at times, almost even corrupting. His mind was distraught and flashed to his first meeting with Suzaku instead. They were kids back then, but even now Lelouch still grabbed his chest in pain. These feelings he had for his childhood friend were dangerous. He felt an insatiable thirst which could never be quenched.

What made them even more dangerous was the fact that Lelouch didn't know what to say to Suzaku. _Is it love or_ lust_? How can I even tell him?_ _He'd hate me; I know it…Something's going to happen. It's not meant to be._ Clenching his fists and dragging himself to his feet once more, Lelouch shut his eyes almost painfully. With a down casted look, he simply stared into a puddle below. The reflection cast was hideous. It showed a sinfully prided boy. One who let nothing stand in his way. With a last shudder, the flustered adolescent merely sauntered back to the Ashford home, where Nunnally eagerly awaited his return.

Inside of the doorway, a young girl remained calmly. In locks that framed her gentle face, her brown hair seemed to flow weightlessly down her shoulders. It was a pity though. Even though the girl was very beautiful, she was plagued. Sitting in a wheelchair and sightless to the world before her, Nunnally Lamperouge smiled at her brother's arrival. Lelouch greeted his sister with a smile and gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders. With an excited tone Nunnally spoke.

"Welcome back, Lelouch! …I mean…Lulu."

The small girl giggled, still new to finding out Lelouch's school nick-name. Everyone loved to call him this at school, but of course it irritated him to the point of no return. Of course Lelouch would never let her know that. In contrast to her innocent laughter, Lelouch merely rolled his eyes in annoyance. But, putting on a front to ensure his sister's happiness, he replied without hesitation:

"Hey! That's not very nice!"

He laughed fiercely and ruffled her hair in a joking mannerism. Nunnally, although quiet, had sensed something was wrong by the feel of his hands. She spoke softly, interrupting his artificial actions.

"They say when you lose one of your senses, the others become heightened. I don't know if it's true but--"

A smile formed slowly on Nunnally's lips, though not one of happiness. She purely sighed and continued talking with him.

"--Lulu….What's wrong? I know you aren't feeling well. Please tell me. Otherwise, I'm just going to worry about your safety."

Lelouch stared at his feet and created a false tone of happiness once more.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. It wouldn't be right if my little sister starts to worry about her big brother. I'm the one that should be worrying. Have you made any new friends yet?"

Nunnally's smile dissipated.

"Not really…But, uh…You see…"

Lelouch laughed softly and rested his hands on her shoulders. Then kneeling down on his knees, he hugged her closely to him.

"Exactly. You can't critique me if I have something to use against you. You have to be able to read the foreshadowing, silly."

The two exchanged a few smiles and chuckles before Lelouch got to his feet.

"Nunnally…Take care of yourself just in case anything happens to me, alright?"

Nunnally was shocked. She had no idea what he was referring to, but it sent feverish chills down her spine.

* * *

With those last words, Lelouch was out of the door. He was going to assemble the Black Knights once more. He needed to feel the familiar surge of power - the sheer adrenaline rush of battle. It didn't matter anymore who they fought so long as they fought for the annihilation of Britannia. He grabbed his helmet from behind the tree where he'd hid it earlier. Caressing it softly, Lelouch smirked to himself. _Zero will save the world. He will eliminate evil through means of justice. He will establish a new world._

As he called Kallen and the others, they soon arrived at an abandoned warehouse. One voice emerged from the crowd of people, saying, "Zero. Who is our target this time?" Speaking through his helmet, cloaked in elaborate costume, Lelouch put on a calm masquerade to hide his burning desires and impatience. "No. This time, we are not gathered to discuss a possible target. This time, we're gathered to discuss another topic. Ladies and gentlemen…Has anyone heard of a person who calls himself 'Kira'?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dun-dun-dun-dun. What will happen next? :o


	3. Chapter 3: A New Discovery

(A/N): It's finally up! :D (No pun intended XP) I've incorporated a little more yaoi this time, but still not enough. I'm just trying to tease you all~ X3 Is it working? XD Lol. Yeah, so... I still need to build up the plot some more...I think I'm dragging this out to like 15 chapters. o-o; x-x; Oh well. ^^; OHHHHH. OMG. I ALMOST FORGOT. **_****READ****_** - - I won't have another chapter up next weekend, because it's the time I need to cram for an AP exam on next Monday, so hopefully I'll have it up by the weekend afterwards. ;_; STAY TUNED MY LOYAL VIEWERS!~ I love you all. :D Oh and if anyone wants me to do shout-outs, feel free to ask in your reviews. XD Mkay. Thanks for your time, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3 Byebye!

* * *

"Ngh... Ryu…zaki!"

Light could feel his pulse quickening with every touch of Ryuzaki's slender fingers. The way his hands danced across his body gracefully had filled Light with indescribable emotions. His heart was nearly bursting with pain and pleasure - the deadliest of all concoctions. Once you were hooked, there was no going back. Clenching on to the white sheets underneath of him, Light moaned as the continuous thrusts seemed to increase in tempo. Beads of sweat traced down his face as he felt himself tighten - his greedy body seemingly sucking in Ryuzaki's entire length.

"Yagami-kun…Your face looks so beautiful when you're like this. I'm so glad I'm the only one to see…"

Ryuzaki exhaled slowly and softly brushed his lips to Light's cheek as he pinned his arms back with a single hand. Light's breathing quickened as Ryuzaki's fingers felt their way down his chest, and soon further. Throbbing and swollen, Light's manhood stood erect even after Light's body could take no more. It still lusted for Ryuzaki.

"Light, your body is so slutty. I've already made you come three times and you still want more? …You naughty boy."

With a smirk from Ryuzaki their bodies moved even faster now. Light smashed his hips into Ryuzaki's own over and over, trying to achieve the most pleasure possible. Erratic breathing and vulgar noises filled the air - making the current situation even worse for Light. He wanted to be released as soon as possible. He wanted it _now_.

Trying desperately to climax, Light wriggled a free hand out from Ryuzaki's grip and used it to slide quickly against his length. As moans were forced from his lips, the rhythmic motions eradiating from Ryuzaki's body had stopped. Slowly opening his eyes, Light questioned his partner's motives:

"…Why d-did you stop?"

The reply was short and sweet, defiantly getting to the point.

"Beg me. I won't let you come until you do."

Light felt his face flaming* a bright red. He'd been degraded before, but this was pure humiliation. How could Kira stoop so low as to beg another man for pleasure? It wasn't right. But, Light's body could no longer refute the idea. His erection wasn't going to disappear anytime soon, and he could no longer stand the massive pulsing throughout his body. Lowering his face as to not be seen, Light muttered quietly,

"Please… Ryuzaki. Let me…come."

The words were whispered under his breath, but Light felt as if he'd screamed them aloud. After a momentary pause from the two, the motions resumed. Ryuzaki merely grinned and reached with one hand to tweak Light's left nipple. Soon licking it, and tugging the flesh gently with his teeth as if it were a delicious candy, Ryuzaki thrusted deep and hard into Light's body. He aimed to hit his prostate repeatedly. He wanted to fuck Light as hard as he could. Shivering and whimpering quietly, Light felt himself on the verge of release. With a final effort, he yelled at the top of his lungs and shouted Ryuzaki's name in sheer ecstasy.

* * *

Light awoke in a profuse sweat; feeling his temperature rising quickly. His palms were clammy and he felt a familiar wetness in his boxers. It happened _again_. For the past few nights, he had continuously dreamed of Ryuzaki taking him, whether he wanted to or not. Even though it was apparent that his body lusted for the other male, Light had refused to accept it… until now.

_Why is this happening to me?_ Clutching his hands together, Light glanced from the stain in his boxers to the sweat on his arms. Feeling a rush of blood to his head, he fell back to the bed where he laid in defeat. _Ryuzaki...what are you doing to me?_ Always on his mind, Ryuzaki was somehow like a spirit who incessantly penetrated Light's impregnable shield which he worked so hard to establish. He built it slowly over the years, allowing very few people to get in. As of now, the only one granted access to the "real" him, was his family, Ryuk, and, regretfully, Misa. Light scoffed and rolled his eyes as if she were right in front of him.

Misa Amane - pop-superstar, Japan idol, cooking-show host, and _annyoing_ fake girlfriend. Sure, she was great in bed. But ever since Light's dreams had started he'd made a point to not have sex with her. He couldn't do so while thinking of Ryuzaki. It would feel...wrong. But, this would obviously raise suspicions. After all, Light and Misa were supposed to be together. Light knew that Ryuzaki was watching every time Misa felt in "the mood." There were cameras set up all around the room, and Ryuzaki never switched them off. Ryuzaki never took his eyes off Light and Misa either. So, what would he think? After having sex with her for so long, would Ryuzaki seem curious that Light had stopped doing so?

Groaning and trying to take his mind off of all the stress, Light managed to slowly get out of bed, one hand still chained to the bedpost, just in time for Ryuzaki to walk in.

"Light-kun...I was wond--" There was a moment of silence before Ryuzaki had seemed to peer downwards at Light's boxers.

Pressing a finger to his lips, Ryuzaki simply stared at the area that Light tried so desperately to hide. "Light...What happened? Why weren't you with Misa last night?"

That was the queue. Trying to quickly piece together a plan in his head, Light answered Ryuzaki's probing question swiftly.

"Well, I was having a little trouble... getting it up." Blushing a soft pink, Light was practically smirking on the inside. _That's natural for any male sometimes. Now, Ryuzaki shouldn't question my motives._

But, to Light's dismay and surprise, Ryuzaki merely stepped forward a few feet; limiting the distance between them. "Hm...Well...It looks fine now."

Light's eyes widened and looked down at the slowly growing bulge in his underwear. _Damn it! It's all Ryuzaki's fault! His smooth voice, they way he looks at me, everything! _Light's cheeks became inflamed as he shouted at Ryuzaki as loud as he could.

"NEXT TIME, KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER!" Turning his head away, and trying to cover the erection, Light ground his teeth together in frustration.

Ryuzaki's eyes fell to the floor as he silently walked out of the room after unlocking Light's handcuffs at last. Muttering out a few small words, Ryuzaki told Light:

"I was wondering...if you wanted to help me on a new case." After a momentary pause, he shut the door and left Light to sulk in regret.

_Ugh...I shouldn't have been so hard on him. Now I feel horrible...Wait. Kira pitying the infamous detective, L? It should be impossible, right? ..No. It isn't. I'm only feeling this_ because _it's_ _him_._ I may have a special connection with him. Hell, I don't know. I'm too confused. _Lights gently felt his wrists which were red from the countless days of handcuffs. But now they were free at last; all thanks to Ryuzaki. His stomach grumbled in disappointment. Light almost felt as if he was going to throw up. Repressing the feelings, he dressed himself quickly. He didn't want anyone else to see him like this. Hopefully the swelling in his boxers would go away soon. Light didn't want to deal with it right now - especially since Ryuzaki had the cameras turned on still. He shrugged and pulled a long-sleeved grey shirt from the drawer, where it was neatly folded. Putting on some tan khakis and a pair of white socks afterwards, Light's mind strayed to thoughts of Ryuzaki once more.

_I wonder...Would Ryuzaki wear socks if I asked him to? _He laughed softly at the idea, trying his best to picture the shoeless detective actually wearing footwear for once. Suddenly, Light's scattered mind jumped to another subject he had just realized. Ryuzaki said something to him earlier. What was it?

_"I was wondering...if you wanted to help me on a new case."_ Light replayed the question in his mind, showing some early doubts in accepting it. _Actually, this could be good for me._ _If I help him solve this case, I'll buy some extra time to think of a way to kill him. _With the last thought, Light felt queasiness in the pit of his stomach once more. He knew he could kill L, but could he really kill Ryuzaki? The one who had been so kind to him these past few days, the one who he...loved.

* * *

After finally emerging from the room, Ryuzaki spotted Light. With a subtle smile, Ryuzaki stated his appearance as if it were a plain fact:

"Hm. So, you're here." The male simply nodded in response, still a bit embarrassed from earlier, and found his way over to Ryuzaki's side.

Light hesitated for a brief moment, then said, "Ryuzaki. What's this about a new case?"

Quietly sipping a cup of tea which was placed earlier on his desk, Ryuzaki motioned for Light to look towards one of the computer monitors. On the screen, there was a picture of a man who wore a mask, and was cloaked in black. Underneath on another monitor, Light spotted several newspaper clippings which all showing a similar word - "Zero." Light was puzzled. He'd heard of this name before, but if the case was about Zero it wasn't a big deal. After all, the Britannian Empire would simply incarcerate him, right?

Ryuzaki quickly glanced at Light and began to speak. "You're thinking that this case isn't a big deal, and that Britannia can just take him into custody."

Yet again, Ryuzaki could predict _exactly_ what Light was thinking.

"You got me, Ryuzaki. So, why is this case a big deal?" Ryuzaki shifted uncomfortably in his chair and took another sip of his tea, soon to be followed by a small bite of a strawberry cake to his right.

"Well, you see," Ryuuzaki started the sentence in between drinking and eating. "This 'Zero' is very similar to Kira in most ways. If that hadn't piqued my interest enough, he has apparently started a new group called the 'Black Knights.' They oppose the Britannian Empire and, therefore, must be brought to justice." Licking his fingers carefully, as to get every scrap of cake off, he looked to the computer screens on his side and then to Light's slowly understanding face.

"I see. Well, I guess I'll help. This might give us some leads on the Kira case, too." Light confidently smirked, although not for the reason any normal person would suspect. He was just glad to spare himself a little more time as Kira. He needed to quickly rebuild the world, and that would mean...eliminating all those in his way. Maybe Zero would even help him with it.

Ryuzaki thought to himself for a brief moment. _Well. That was a Kira-like response. Obviously he'd help to buy more time in order to plan my death. He wants to make it seem natural so that no one else on the task force would suspect him. Of course, Soichiro would never suspect his own son. Matsuda is too foolish to believe it. Mogi...well I don't know, that guy scares me. Aizawa might. I feel like he'd be the first to notice that Light is Kira. He's fairly sharp when it comes to these matters. _Spinning around in the chair, Ryuzaki was soon stopped by a force on his shoulders. Light had pressed his hands on them a few seconds before.

"Listen, Ryuzaki. Let's do this together. We can catch Zero...and even Kira." Light's deep brown irises bore into Ryuzaki's own onyx ones. But, after a short period of time, Light had to pull away. He couldn't allow Ryuzaki to see his slightly blushing face.

Sitting down in the chair to Ryuzaki's right, Light started to type furiously at the keyboard in front of him. He quickly gathered as much information as he could about Zero and began to deduce some facts immediately.

"First, we know that Zero is a high school student. As with Kira, if we schedule the times of his public appearances and take into account his naive sense of justice, we can easily come up with that."

Ryuzaki nodded. _Correct._

"Second, there seems to be a pattern in every picture we see him in. There is constantly a girl with reddish hair by his side. They obviously try to hide her face, but it doesn't work very well ...If we ask around local high schools they might know her. If we figure out her identity, we are extremely close to figuring out who Zero is. Then, all there's left is to take him in."

Ryuzaki nodded again. _Correct._

With the tiny bits of evidence that the two had quickly pieced together, Ryuzaki yawned and pressed a call button on his microphone.

"Watari. Please pull the car up front." The butler had responded almost immediately afterwards:

"Certainly, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki arose from his chair slowly, still bent over and slightly crouching, and gently grabbed Light's hand. Stunned from his sudden movement, Light quickly pulled away - just in time to see the other wearing a downcast look once more. He spoke softly, and Light could tell the hurt in his words.

"Let's go... I've already set together a list of the high schools we'll visit. Here, you hold on to this." Ryuzaki practically threw the small photo of the red-headed girl toward Light and left the room in silence. Light followed soon after, climbing into the shiny Rolls-Royce behind Ryuzaki. As they began to drive, Light felt the emotions again - the familiar pangs of love and guilt.

* * *

* "Flaming" as used in the context of "Light is _such_ a flaming homosexual." XDD

XDD Lol. Yeah.... Um.... Soo.... I'll have the next chapter up in about two weeks or so....annnndddd.... I hoped you enjoyed this one. :D ...I know, it was kind of angsty, but still. :3 (Light needs to take some antacids for his upset stomach. XD Pepto Bismol!)

**_Next week_**: The plot deepens, and Zero's identity is discovered? What will happen when Zero figures out who Kira is? Will the two work together to build a new world...or will they fight to the death!? (DUNDUNDUN D:) ....

Stay tuned~ XD


	4. Chapter 4: New Boundaries are Formed

(A/N): I'm so happy that I finally got around to doing this today. :D I wrote the whole chapter in like.... 2 and a half hours. 8D Woot! ((That explains the crappy writing though ^^;)) I need to build the plot some more, so I'm sorry for no interactions (of a sexual nature ;D) between the characters. DX

**PervertedGoddess:** I'm sorry I didn't have any lemon in this chapter but I'll definately make up for it in the next one! X3 I don't want to give anything away but some new relationships start to form in the next chapter... *o*

* * *

The school was quiet today - a little _too _quiet. Suzaku sat impatiently in his chair as he watched the clock ticking away slowly, as if to irritate him even further. Tapping his fingers nervously on the desk, the young brunette waited for the piercing bell to breach his more-than-willing ears. Suzaku looked around the classroom and out the window to his side as if he were searching for something… or _someone_. Lelouch hadn't come to school today. Suzaku figured that as soon as the school bell signaled, he'd make a run for it to go find his childhood friend. Suzaku felt butterflies in his stomach when he thought about his current relationship with Lelouch deeper than previously. It wasn't like they were friends…more like… friends with benefits, perhaps. If they were only friends, then why would Lelouch always come in contact - close contact, mind you - with him whenever they met? Simply thinking of these moments brought a deep blush to Suzaku's cheeks. He wanted their relationship to be more than this… Suzaku wanted Lelouch to be his _lover_. Of course, he would never admit to his "dearest friend" the feelings which he harbored painfully for years. On top of that, how could he ever come to trust Lelouch - who was the tyrant Zero in disguise?

Suzaku groaned in defeat and slammed his head to the desk in disappointment. Ten more minutes and he would see the violet-haired boy once more. Ten more minutes and he would embrace his future lover. Ten more minutes and he --

"…**KURURUGI**!"

The voice of his teacher suddenly snapped him back to reality. Suzaku jerked his head upward quickly; trying to pretend that he'd never daydreamed in the first place.

"Suzaku Kururugi. Staying after my class and helping me today would serve a great reminder to _NOT DAYDREAM IN MY CLASS."_

Suzaku felt his chest leap quickly as he heard the words once more. This was not an option. But, after arguing with his teacher to no avail, Suzaku shrank back in his chair as the bell rang. The bell, which he had hoped so passionately to come, only made him even more solemn. _Damn teacher... I hate this school. _That was a lie. Sure, Suzaku wasn't one for learning deep down, but that had all changed when Lelouch was at school. Being the top in his class - and the top in everything academic - Suzaku felt a competitive urge to beat Lelouch at his own game. He wanted to prove to Lelouch that he was capable and played on the same level that he did. But, even when he tried his hardest, the brown-haired teen always fell victim to the commanding Lelouch.

Once more, his thoughts drifted to Lamperogue. His velvet-soft skin, the deep violet irises that bore deep into your mind...He was beautiful - almost as if sent from heaven itself. After realizing that he focused on his counterpart instead of school, Suzaku tried to focus on the lesson. But, after a few seconds of staring blankly at the textbook in front of him - and oblivious to the mass exodus of the students in the classroom - he instead switched to the reoccurring topic once more. _Where is he today?_ As if to answer his question, a bright flash was caught out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head swiftly to the window, a pair of silver handcuffs, which reflected a flare of dazzling light, nearly blinded his vision. What's going on!? Suzaku virtually stood to his feet as soon as he'd seen the four figures outside on the school grounds. A black-haired man holding the pair of handcuffs with a brown-haired companion… In addition to the two strangers, Kallen and Lelouch were standing nearby.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Lelouch standing outside. Not caring one bit what the teacher would do to him - although he inevitably knew that his punishment would increase - Suzaku bolted out of the door, soon hearing angry screaming from the teacher behind him. Hitting a panic button, Suzaku shoved everyone in the hallway and rushed out of the main doorway. He saw the figures staying as still as pieces on a chess board. They were strategically placed and no one made a move until they were certain of the others' plans. Suzaku paused in his tracks as he neared the group, hesitant to make a single motion. _If I go any closer, it might leave an opening for them to get to Lelouch._ Deciding with his better judgment, Suzaku took shelter behind a column of the building - just within range to understand what the group was conversing about.

* * *

The dark-haired man was the first to speak.

"Kallen Stadtfeld… or should I say… Kallen Kouzuki."

Kallen's eyes widened at the revealing of her true last name. She was struck with fear and simply stared at the hunched figure in surprise. Her red hair stood on edge as she clutched nervously at her tan skirt and replied to her name.

"H-How do you know...?"

This brought a confidant smirk to Ryuzaki's lips. He glanced at Light for a brief moment and they both merely smiled in response to her question. The group shared silence, until Lelouch was next to talk.

"Excuse me? I don't believe we've met before. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Lelouch practically glared at Ryuzaki, unsure of how to react to his knowledge of Kallen's name. The other male shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly inched closer to him.

"Oh, yes. I do believe introductions are in order. I am Hideki Ryuga."

He motioned with his head towards Light and continued to talk, saying the first name that popped into his head.

_Matsuda may be mad but…_

"This is my partner Taro Matsui."

..._We must take all necessary precautions if this "Lelouch" _is _or even_ works closely _with Kira._

"We are very pleased to meet you, Lelouch Lamperogue." In contrast to his sheer apprehension at his own name repeated by an absolute stranger, Lelouch grasped each of their hands in a firm grip and put on a smile for the two.

"I'm pleased to meet you Hideki Ryuga and Taro Matsui. May I ask what business you have with my friend Kallen?"

Bingo.

Ryuzaki tried to hide the cocky grin forming steadily on his lips. He came face-to-face with the raven-haired teen and looked at him thoroughly and unwavering.

"She is your _friend_? Even though you're Britannian you have a Japanese friend... Hmm. Well then, I just have one question for you, 'Lelouch'..."

Ryuzaki paused as Lelouch talked without the slightest hint of emotion. "Proceed."

Light smiled and stole the words right from Ryuzaki's mouth. "Why did you choose the name 'Zero'?"

With this discovery, Kallen stared in disbelief and turned violently enraged. She attempted to strike a punch at Ryuzaki's head but he, in turn, dodged the blow quickly.

Ryuzaki rose to his feet once more and began to speak: "I'd rather not prefer to fight. This can be solved logically. If you would please come with us, violence will be avoided."

Lelouch scoffed. _Sure, violence would be avoided. But, I'd be arrested for conspiracy and murder nonetheless. _Closing his eyes slowly, Lelouch began to think to himself. Then, out of nowhere, it struck him.

Geass.

Laughing softly Lelouch quietly proclaimed his victory under his breath. Activating Geass, he first targeted the man called 'Hideki Ryuga' and entered his thoughts. He saw flashes of various scenes unfold before him - most of which revolved around what seemed to be an orphanage. Newer memories pervaded the images; showing the recent Kira case and more. He could read thoughts that the man constantly repeated. To Lelouch's surprise, it seemed that 'Taro Matsui' was suspected of being Kira. Lelouch smirked and left the other's thoughts - leaving him with one last command. _Leave this place and never come back. Forget everything you've learned about the Zero case. Destroy all evidence you've found up until this point. _Lelouch stopped. He wanted this to be _fun_. _After you're done with that, you will start the case anew and try to find Zero's identity again. You may go now. _

In yet another flash, Ryuzaki's eyes were glazed over and he seemed ... _distant_. Light shook his shoulders in despair and yelled at him continuously. But, Ryuzaki merely turned away from his grip and sauntered back over to the car where Watari waited. Light was about to follow suit when he turned one last time towards Lelouch.

"Don't think you've won, Zero. I can still arrest you myself." Grabbing handcuffs from his pocket, Light unlocked them and prepared to take Lelouch into custody. But, Lelouch only grinned devilishly in reply.

"Really? What good would that do...Kira?"

Light froze. How could someone he'd never met in his entire life know that he was Kira? _He could just be bluffing..._ Light decided to test his theory and laughed at the foolish comment.

"You don't want to go to jail, so you make up a story that the one arresting you is Kira?" Light clutched his sides as he put on the facade for a little longer. Even without using the Geass, Lelouch had still seen through his act.

"How would you like to work with the Black Knights?"

Light squinted his chestnut eyes a bit, then walking towards him and grabbing Lelouch's hand forcefully - Lelouch was taken aback as chills ran down his spine. Light smiled and introduced himself quickly:

"Light Yagami. Tell me what you have in mind."

Lelouch felt a familiar smirk creeping up his face.

* * *

Suzaku had watched the entire thing unfold. He saw whatever it was that Lelouch had done to "Ryuga" - picking up his name the first time the black-haired man introduced himself - and all that Lelouch had said in the meantime. Light was Kira. Lelouch was Zero. _If the two decide to work together, the world will be better no doubt... but at what cost? Thousands of lives will be taken and no matter what, I cannot let this happen! We must use _justice _as a means of changing our future! _Suzaku crept slowly from behind the column and followed "Ryuga" to the car. As the car pulled away, Suzaku merely followed behind it - afraid to be seen by the two men inside. It was a long and tedious trip, but soon enough Suzaku made his way to a tall building, presumably the headquarters for "Ryuga's" investigations. As he approached the main door approximately fifteen minutes later, Suzaku knocked quietly. After a few beeps and mechanical noises, the doors before him opened. Ryuzaki sat in a chair before what seemed like thousands of computer screens. The man seemed much calmer now, and much more _normal..._Well, normal for _him_ anyways. Suzaku stepped slowly inside.

"What is it you want?" The voice came out as a monotone - seemingly annoyed with the boy somehow.

Suzaku gulped down his fears and answered plaintively: "To help solve the Zero case. I may be of some help. My name is Suzaku Kururugi - a Britannian."

The hunched figure in the chair turned around slowly and crinkled his toes.

"You may call me Ryuzaki. Your new job as a detective starts _now_."

* * *

*Ahem* ... I'd just like to take a moment to note that Suzaku describes Lelouch as"...the top in everything..." Lol. Lulu is so _**seme**_. XD

ANYWAYSSS... Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you stay dedicated to the story! Your opinions really help! ~R&R Pleaseee~ =^o^=

**_Next Week:_** As the two sides change, Lelouch and Light team up to fight against Ryuzaki and Suzaku. Ryuzaki and Suzaku further their investigations - what will they find that is so traumatizing for Suzaku? And what will happen to the two detectives when frustrations are released?

TUNE IN NEXT WEEK TO FIND OUT! XP


	5. Chapter 5: Merely an Illusion

(A/N): AHHHHHHGGGGG!!! Sorry for not posting this until today, I've been super-super busy... and when I wasn't I was super-super lazy. ;w; But I can't help that. XD Okay so the new chapter is up~ It's a little short, sorry. v-v; Will your suspicions be confirmed? ;D Lol sorry I'm in a drama mood. XP OKAY so... enjoy! :D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This wasn't how Suzaku imagined his first kiss. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever thought things would turn out the way they did. He pictured that his first kiss with another person altogether…

**Suzaku's imagination:**

_Lelouch sat quietly on the steps outside of Ashford Academy. The moon was the single light in the night sky, and the time was well after school ended. Suzaku walked slowly to where the fellow classmate sat, and decided to take a seat beside him. Lelouch was taken aback slightly, yet accepted the presence of another to fill the space. Suzaku smiled and gazed at the stars hanging overhead._

"It's beautiful outside. Really… beautiful…"

_He stole a sideways glance a Lelouch, his figure seemingly even more arousing to him as it glowed faintly from the gleaming moon above them. Within seconds of noticing Suzaku's attention on him, the raven-haired boy merely blushed in response. His tresses shone a lucid violet and his cheek flushed a bright red in comparison to his porcelain skin. Feeling a heat wave coursing through his veins, Suzaku stroked his fingers gently through the tips of Lelouch's hair and slowly but steadily moved closer to him. His soft lips pressed to the others' gingerly in a chaste kiss before he pulled away to see the reaction on his innocent face. Suzaku looked deeply into Lelouch's eyes - which were wide with shock._

_Lelouch stared back and muttered a few words:_ "Suzaku…You love me too?"

_That was it. Suzaku was unhinged from his cage and didn't even bother restraining himself. If Lelouch loved him too, then why should he? Suzaku grabbed the back of Lelouch's head forcefully and smashed their lips together again - although this time the brown-haired boy parted his companion's gentle lips with his tongue. He ravaged Lelouch's mouth incessantly and swirled his tongue against the other, shivering with pleasure as he felt drips of saliva rolling down his chin. Suzaku finally pulled away to allow breathing as he smirked. He'd never seen Lelouch like this before - he was helpless and it was as plain as the blushing on his cheeks. Lelouch's eyes were glazed over in fiery passion and his hands moved to cover the ever-growing erection in his pants. Suzaku took notice of his and pushed his hands away forcefully, rubbing his own body again Lelouch's in order to increase the straining in his tight black pants. Thank God that our school uniform has tight pants, Suzaku thought to himself._

_Lelouch started to whimper,_ "Suzaku… st...op…I'm getting w-wet…J-just… do it already!"

_Lelouch started to take off his pants in an unexpected rush----------_

……Suzaku felt a familiar sensation in his pants as he thought of the daydream he'd imagined for so long. But, sadly, he wasn't in the proper circumstance right now to be picturing the long-awaited scene. It was not a good time to be hard.

**How it REALLY happened:**

_Suzaku had finally finished his portion of the work, gathering information about Zero's last-known whereabouts, but a few hours after Ryuzaki had finished. Compared to the genius who, in his opinion, looked like a freak, Suzaku came in second… always. It brought a sting to his eyes when he thought back to when he and Lelouch would compete against each other. Suzaku always came in second then, too. He smiled faintly as a down casted look hung on his face. Ryuzaki gave a sideways glance and pressed his thumb to his upper lip._ It could just be an absence of his presence or a case of mild deliria... but this kid... looks a little like _him. Ryuzaki shook his head violently._ No, no, it's just my mind making him look like that. Light-kun, I miss you----------

……No one knew whether it was solely Ryuzaki's effort or a mixture of willingness from both parties, but within seconds Suzaku was on the floor with Ryuzaki's hunched figure towering over him. Of course, one would assume it was all Suzaku's idea because of the swelling in his pants that wouldn't go away. But, as we know, it was only because of the daydream he'd had previously. Ryuzaki examined the bulge in Suzaku's constricting pants and decided to go with his original plans. _He already has a massive erection, so he must be expecting what I'm going to do to him. _On the contrary, Suzaku hadn't even the slightest idea of what the detective had in store with him. All he knew was that he was on the floor - hard - and there was someone on top of him._ ……Oh shit._ Suzaku's eyes stood wide with panic as Ryuzaki craned his neck forward and softly licked his neck.

_Light… Light!_ Ryuzaki increased the pace and started to lick down Suzaku's chin and shoulder blades. He got incredibly excited by the body writhing underneath him and decided against controlling his motions. Suzaku moaned with pleasure, although still struggling to break free from Ryuzaki's grasp on his arms. Ryuzaki pinned them even tighter to the floor and, with a swift movement and one hand, pressed both hands above Suzaku's head on the floor. With his other free hand, Ryuzaki began to strip Suzaku. He unbuttoned the top of his school uniform and tossed it to the floor. His fingers ran smooth across the younger's body, treating it delicately as if it were a piece of china. Ryuzaki's soft touches made Suzaku moan softly, his body arching forward slowly. Still showing little expression on his face, Ryuzaki bent his head forward more and placed his lips around Suzaku's left nipple, tweaking the other one in between his fingers. He bit down gently - soon sucking on it harder and faster than before. Suzaku bent forward even more, wanting this to be over as soon as possible. But, no matter how much his body wanted to resist there was a part of his mind that wanted this to occur. After all, when this was happening, all Suzaku could picture was Lelouch. Ryuzaki noticed the sudden acceptance from the body below him, and continued more forcefully than before. He unzipped Suzaku's pants and stripped them off as well, soon throwing them into the pile of clothes on the floor. Suzaku felt embarrassed, but if it was Lelouch doing this, he was fine with it. Ryuzaki flicked his willing tongue against Suzaku's erection through his underwear, wetting it thoroughly before removing the undergarment.

"Light….. You're so wet. Just look at you."

Ryuzaki began to pump his fingers up and down the length before him - all the while picturing that it was Light's. Suzaku took interest in what the man above him had sad. _Light…?_ Suzaku struggled with his memory. _Where have I heard that name before?_ His thoughts were soon disrupted by the sudden urge to release himself. Suzaku moaned loudly and Ryuzaki increased the pace of his ministrations. Rubbing his member against Ryuzaki's hand forcefully, Suzaku felt himself on the verge of release. He moaned in ecstasy as his body shook with no end. "L-Lelouch!!" The hands were removed and Suzaku's body lay on the floor shaking, fluid still dripping from his slowly dissipating length.

Ryuzaki finally awoke from his illusion and backed away suddenly, muttering: "What have I done…? Light… No… Not him…"

He left the room in a rush, Suzaku still panting heavily on the floor when it struck him. _Light… Yagami… Ryuzaki loves… Kira…_ With that last thought, Suzaku drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N): YAY! I hope you enjoyed it ! ^o^ So... we've checked up on one couple... but what has happened to Light and Lelouch? Let's find out... next week. XP {{suspense}} lol~ See you then. =D


	6. Chapter 6: Unbelievable

(A/N): Gahhhhh.... I take too long to write this stuff... I'm going to have to wrap it up soon. ;-; Sorry guys! xO Mmmm... Yeah... This is where it'll get goood.... I hope. XD ENJOY~ :3

* * *

It was a night of commemoration. An enthralling victory was granted in favor of the Black Knights – they now knew the identity of the mysterious White Knightmare which always seemed to keep the warriors at bay. It was none other than Suzaku Kururugi. Of course, it wasn't a joyous celebration for _everyone_. In the middle of the party, two people remained still. Lelouch leaned on the center table for support, trying to drown out the cheers and laughter from his peers. The only shelter he had was in the safety of his helmet. There, he was free from prying eyes and felt cold tears dripping silently down his cheeks as began laughing softly to himself. It was a shock, finding out that the one he loved was the one he needed to kill… If anyone talked with him about the situation, he'd simply act like he normally would, like Zero would – bold and confident. He'd already been confronted previously by Kallen, who insisted he not show his face at the party in the first place. She was apparently looking out for him, but Lelouch wouldn't accept her sympathy. Instead, he bit his cheek and stared her in the eyes to show the look of confidence he tried desperately to seem real. She had a very keen sense of perception and noticed in the first place that he'd been the one who took it the hardest. But, Lelouch had persisted with his unwavering voice, and ensured her that he was fine. What do you know? _She believed him._ Lelouch expected Kallen to be the one who saw through his façade, but surprisingly it wasn't _her_ who figured it out. It was Light Yagami.

"Hey, Zero."

Lelouch nearly spun around to meet the voice from beside him. It held a sincere and earnest tone and seemed recognizable to him. But, instead of seeing the man he expected, he was greeted by Light's presence. Light motioned with his head towards the balcony outside of the building they were currently in:

"How about we take a break from the party?"

Lelouch seemed a bit reluctant but nodded his head softly and began to follow Light as he started walking towards the door. Soon, the two were left alone in the chilly night air. Light sighed and looked at Lelouch, who pulled his helmet off and shook his hair as a breeze passed them by. He could see tear stains on the boy's cheeks and a slight redness in his eyes.

Light was informed earlier by Kallen that Suzaku was a very close friend of Lelouch's, apparently now his enemy as well. He'd heard that Kururugi wanted to form a better world through justifiable means, while Lelouch desired to establish an entirely new and peaceful world – though using violent methods. The scenario sounded familar. _Ryuzaki is trying to defeat me, Kira, in the name of justice and law, while I kill criminals and aim to make a better world for everyone._ Light paused his thinking and began speaking to Lelouch – who was staring out into space with a solemn expression engraved onto his face.

"Zero---"

Light started but was immediately interrupted by Lelouch.

"Please, no one's here… "Lelouch" is fine." His frown curved deeper as he was reminded of his duty as Zero; to eliminate _everyone_ in his way.

Light nodded and spoke more firmly this time.

"Lelouch, what are your real feelings for Kururugi?"

Lelouch was taken aback. How could someone he'd only met early that day already know about his love for Suzaku? How could Light ask him so bluntly as if loving his enemy didn't change anything? He gulped a knot in his throat and put on his concrete mask of indifference once more.

"He's a friend. Why do you ask, _Kira_?"

Now it was Light's turn to cringe. He'd nearly forgotten how his never-ending feud with Ryuzaki had put a strain on his life and their relationship as well.

"I understand your feelings completely… It's not easy when you love the one you have to kill, right?"

A clearly false half-smile formed on Light's lips as he spoke, his eyes feeling as if they would burst any second. Light's words struck a chord with Lelouch. He clutched his chest in despair and started to breathe heavily. In his mind, Lelouch saw the man he loved. He saw Suzaku. Standing outside of the steps at Ashford Academy, smiling wholeheartedly as he walked alongside Lelouch… Then, the images dissolved and a single one remained: Tohdoh slicing open the top of the Lancelot and revealing Suzaku's face. The shock and disbelief at that moment ripped a tear in Lelouch's heart. The pain was brought back when he remembered the scene, and he shut his eyes forcefully, trying not to let the tears pass his eyes. Suddenly, the sadness morphed into sheer anger and Lelouch grabbed the collar of Light's blazer with both hands. He shoved him against the railing of the balcony and ground his teeth in frustration.

"How would you know how I feel? How would you know anything?!? Suzaku and I have been together always…I've felt this way for fourteen years! He...But, he's my enemy..."

Lelouch began to sob openly, and leaned absentmindedly on Light as support. Light stood from the railing and placed his hands on Lelouch's shoulders in a gesture of sympathy. But, it seemed that he did so a little too early. Lelouch was still in a foul mood and glared at Light through tear-filled eyes. But one of the eyes was different. One eye was a bright purple and…………

The young teen smirked and whispered to the empty shell: "Follow." So as not to be noticed by the other party guests, Lelouch moved towards the side of the balcony, away from prying eyes. Light's body obediently followed. Lelouch wanted this for many reasons, but first and foremost he wanted to take out his anger on a helpless, obedient slave.

After spreading his legs slightly, Lelouch commanded Light.

Light did as told.

Grabbing the zipper on Lelouch's pants with his teeth, Light dragged it all the way down. He panted like a dog in anticipation as Lelouch reached down and unbuttoned his pants, then allowing Light to pull the front of his briefs downwards with his mouth once more. After further instruction from the Geass, Light's body began to function smoothly. He took Lelouch's length in his mouth slowly, his tongue pressing on the tip. Lelouch shuddered at his technique and became aroused. He grabbed the back of Light's head and thrust more of his own body inside of his mouth. Light greedily accepted the present, and sucked harder than previously on Lelouch, His hand fondling the base of his manhood. Lewd noises filled the air.

_Suck._

_Slurp._

_Gasp._

_Moan. _

Lelouch soon felt himself on the cusp of climaxing, Light's head still bobbing back and forth with rhythmic motions. But, Lelouch couldn't go any father. No matter how much pain he was in right now, the throbbing refused to turn into anything more. It didn't feel right… It wasn't _Suzaku_.

"Tsk."

With another command, Light stopped and stood motionless as Lelouch adjusted himself and straightened his outfit. He shut his eyes tightly in regret and opened the balcony doors to the party. He relinquished the Geass' control over Light, and found him following along anyways. Light soon paused, clutching his head.

"What's wrong, Light?"

Lelouch's mask displayed a worried expression as Light replied: "Nothing… I just think I have a headache or something."

Smirking and shrugging it off, Lelouch started walking to the main doors of the hall.

_Should I leave? Would that concern people?_ _Obviously, my disappearance would be noticeable._

Deciding with his better judgment, he turned away from the doors and sauntered towards the members to make sure everything was alright. But, just as he did so, a noise came from the balcony. Everyone turned their heads in panic as Lelouch went to go see the problem.

"Everyone, please ignore this minor disturbance."

With Zero's consent, they all began to chatter once more, creating a loud enough noise that if someone were to break in, it would be hardly noticeable. Lelouch's first thought was that the noise came from Ryuk. The annoyingly immature Shinigami wasn't the easiest person – thing – in the world – human world, that is – to deal with. Lelouch rolled his eyes at the thought that Ryuk had returned from his midnight gallivanting for apples. But, to his shock, the figure that greeted him on the balcony was much shorter and slimmer.

"Su…Suzaku?"

* * *

Don't you just LOVE Geass? XDD Lulu can do ANYTHING with it. ;D ...Oh and yes, Lelouch is a breif-guy, not boxers. XD I think he'd hate Ryuk, too. D: I LOVE HIM THOUGH. xO

ANYWAYSSS... I hope you stay dedicated to the story although it takes me a while to think of stuff. X3; Your opinions really help! ~R&R Pleaseee~ =^o^=

**_Next Week: _**Why is Suzaku here? What's he planning on...?

TUNE IN NEXT WEEK TO FIND OUT! XP (Next week-ish... Whenever I'm done. XDD)


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

(A/N): I know... it's short. D: I tried just updating the previous chapter, but I wasn't sure if anyone would know that I did. .___.; So enjoy? XDD; It'll be done in 1/2 more chapters! w Woot~ Can anyone guess the ending? XP

* * *

Suzaku pressed a finger to his lips and whispered: "Shh! If _they_ find me here, it will only cause trouble."

Lelouch was caught off guard as his arm was jerked forward suddenly with brutal force. With a fluid movement, Suzaku pulled the others' body towards his own. After feeling Suzaku's body pressed to his, and his heavy breathing hot upon his neck, Lelouch had grown a highly noticeable tent in his tight pants. Of course, in a moment like this, Suzaku too began to lament his actions. With Lelouch's hardened member jutting out from the fabric, he couldn't help but be aroused as well. But, after the momentary lapse of judgment from both parties, Lelouch quickly pulled away. The setting and mood were perfect; but the timing could have been better. It started out as no more than a whisper, but Lelouch found his arrogant tone of voice once more:

"Suzaku… What are you doing here? Do you not realize that everyone_ in that room_ is planning to kill you because you side with Britannia!?"

Stressing the words, "in that room," Lelouch tried to alert Suzaku of his own position in the matter – that he didn't _want_ to kill his former friend and would have no business with it. But, to his surprise, Suzaku hadn't caught on at his words. He seemed distracted, and it was only then that Lelouch realized how weak his counterpart truly looked. Suzaku had never appeared this weak and frail. His eyes developed soft bags, and his skin was almost as pale as the moon hanging overhead. This was no doubt an influence of the great detective himself.

Lelouch stuttered before asking, "What happened to you…?"

With a sigh, Suzaku began to talk to Lelouch about the current situation they had been placed into.

"Lelouch. I've been leading L in a circle for as long as I can. He's beginning to assume Zero's identity, _your_ identity, already. Of course, I've tried my best to stray him away from the obvious facts and information, but he's not gullible. He knows what's going on. He knows that I'm aware of who Zero really is."

Suzaku paused for a brief moment, and then added: "And don't try telling me you aren't Zero… I heard you admit it to Kira in front of school. As if that wasn't enough, look at what you're wearing."

A shiver was sent up Lelouch's spine as he processed what his counterpart had said. Suzaku knew that he was Zero. _Well, I guess I _have _to do it now. _Lelouch tried to speak, but no words came from his parched throat.

He wanted to say, "Suzaku, I know you're the man behind the Knightmare... Suzaku, I know you're my enemy... Suzaku, I know I love you."

To his dismay, every time he tried to speak, his throat seemed to clench as if he were being strangled by some invisible force. Then, a thought came into his mind and, without hesitation; Lelouch pressed his lips forcefully to Suzaku's own.

Suzaku had seemed surprised, but not in the least bit disgusted with him. In fact, he started to blush a bright pink color as he felt Lelouch's tongue slip between his lips. Lelouch began to force entry into Suzaku's mouth, soon after wrapping his tongue around the other's and rubbing them together furiously without stopping. He placed his hand on Suzaku's face and pulled them together closer than before – allowing his tongue deeper access. The kiss was so passionate – so overwhelming, that both of their knees began to shake. Lelouch pushed this fact aside and continued dominating his partner's mouth over and over. Saliva dripped drown both of their chins, a fresh reminder of how heated their simple kiss had become. Suzaku had still seemed slight wary of his surroundings, but Lelouch had no interest in such trivial matters. His eyes were glazed with lust as his hand slipped down Suzaku's face and body, roughly stroking the growing arousal. The man he loved was here, the man he loved accepted his love, and he was extremely horny. _Perfect situation. _But, although Suzaku had wanted this to happen for so long, this wasn't the way he wanted it.

"L-Lelouch! Stop it!"

Suzaku pushed his hands against Lelouch's chest and backed away swiftly, falling to his knees as he did so. His mouth and head felt hot, his eyes were blurry with desire, and his member quivered even still in his condition – begging to be touched and release itself. Wiping the string of saliva from his lips, Suzaku finally looked at Lelouch with a face that showed not only lust, but strong disappointment as well. This final struck a chord with Lelouch. He shook softly and felt his heart rip slowly in agonizing pain. He'd hurt Suzaku. He'd forced his feelings on another just to satisfy himself. But… his feelings were more than just a simple infatuation.

"Suzaku, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. I just thought… Well, because you know I'm Zero I know we're never going to get a chance to do this again. I'm going to turn myself in to L… He's going to find me soon enough."

With a deep breath Lelouch finally added: "and I love you – I always have."

Suzaku remained silent for a minute, taking in these newfound feelings.

Then, he tried to speak slowly: "I… I love you too, Lelouch. Which is why… I can't let you turn yourself in."

Lelouch's eyes widened with intense interest as he interrupted Suzaku: "What do you mean?"

The next words came from Suzaku's lips with a subtle smirk.

"I have a plan."

* * *

SPANDEX! xO Woot! XDD

WOW. I'm dragging this out. XD I just wanted to post this so you guys don't get too mad at me. ^^;;;

ANYWAYSSS... I hope you stay dedicated to the story although it takes me a while to think of stuff. X3; Your opinions really help! ~R&R Pleaseee~ =^o^=

**_Next Week: _** What's Suzaku planning on...? How does it involve Light and L? o-o

TUNE IN NEXT WEEK TO FIND OUT! XP (I think I'll be done in about a week or so. :3)


End file.
